Jono and Ruby love story
by Chanel1282
Summary: A love story between one of my fave couples
1. Chapter 1

"Jono?" Ruby shouted, about an hour before they had an arguement.

"JONO!" Ruby shouted once again she couldn't find him anywhere and was starting to worry

"BOO" Jono jumped out at ruby and laughed

Ruby screamed "Don't ever do that again, believe it or not I was so worried about you, you could've been hurt"

Jono smiled "babe chill"

Ruby started muttering to herself and stormed off but Jono catched up with her.

"Look, I'm sorry I went off like that but you didn't need to worry"

Ruby turned around and smiled softly

"Am I forgiven?" Jono asked

"Yes" smiled Ruby

An hour later..

"For god sake Ruby clean this mess up at once" Frankie shouted

"You're always having a go at me! Ruby do this; Ruby don't do that. I'm sick of it!"

Ruby pushed past Frankie and ran out of the pub not noticing that Frankie was crying..


	2. Chapter 2

Rubys pov:

Everyone seems to be getting in my face about EVERYTHING!

Frankie's been mad at me since she found out that I went out clubbing with my mates; she also hates Jono! Well tough Jack and Frankie can moan all they want I'm not leaving him.

"Ruby" Jono whispered from the side of the pub and in the bushes

"Jono? What're you doing here? If Jack finds you here you'll be dead" I exclaimed

"I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend. No harm in that, is there? He said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed "There is when Jack and Frankie are concerned. Look I'll meet you in the folly in an hour yeah?"

Jono nodded in reply and walked off

Jonos pov:

I've liked Ruby for ages! We've been together for a year and a half and I really love her! She's just perfect I wouldn't change her for the world.

"Hey stranger" Ruby giggled from behind

I smiled and turnt around.."Hi babe"

I kissed her softly; her delicate lips meeting mine

As we pulled apart, Ruby smiled at me

"Ruby? I was wondering do you want to stay at mine tonight?" I asked

"Really?" she sounded shocked

"Yeah, well if you want. My parents have gone away for the week" I explained

"Well I'll have to come up with some lie to tell Jack and Frankie" Ruby sighed


	3. Chapter 3

Rubys pov:

It's all sorted, I'm going to stay at Jono's tonight. I've been round his house before but only his kitchen, I don't know why but I'm sort of nervous..

"Frankie?" I shouted walking into the pub

"She's out darling" Jack stated, he was behind the bar

"Oh okay" smiling faintly

"Ruby, are you alright? Jack asked

"Yes, I was gonna ask her if I could stay at Sineads to night. We were going to watch some movies" I replied

Jack smiled "You wee youngsters, eh? Go ahead I'll tell Frankie"

I laughed and went to pack some night stuff.

Jonos pov:

I've ordered me and Ruby a chinese - her favourite!

She'll be here any minute now.

10 minutes later, there's an knock at the door

I open the door and theres Ruby. Dressed in her Black leggings and a pink top.

"Wow! You look amazing" I stated

She walked in "Really?" Ruby asked

I laughed "As always"

She sat on the sofa while I brang the chinese in

"Mmm chinese my favourite" She stated, licking her lips

We ate are dinner in comfortable silence

"So, movie?" I enquired

"Sure" Ruby replied

Rubys pov:

Me and Jono were watching the notebook, I was laying in his arms then next minute Jono's waking me up.

"What's the time?" I questioned

"Only 10 minutes to 9" Jono said

I yawned "Oh"

"The films finished, do you want to go back to sleep?" Jono asked

I smiled softly "Nah, but could I have some orange juice please?"

Jono fetched me some juice

I put my hands on his shoulders and started kissing him softly.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, then carried me to his bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

Jonos pov:

I woke up early, Ruby was still sleeping soundly

I decided not to wake her up and went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Hey" Ruby walked into the kitchen in her black dressing gown her arms folded

I smiled "Morning babe, do you want something to eat" I asked

Ruby hesitated "Think I'll pass"

"Ha okay" I smiled

She nodded and walked back upstairs, coming down 20 minutes later

"Well I'm off" Ruby stated

"Bye babe. Meet later?" I suggested

Ruby smiled and kissed me on the cheek "Yeah, text me first though."

The door slammed as she walked out.

Rubys pov:

I can't be bothered to face Frankie yet. She'll probably ask me dozens of questions

At that moment my phone started to ring..

"Hello?" answering

"Hiya, Ruby" Sinead said from the other side of the phone

"Hey girlie" I replied

"I've totally backed you up Rubes, Frankie called" Sinead stated

"Thanks Sinead! I owe you big time!"

"It's no problem. So with Jono are we?" she questioned

"Yep" I replied

"OK talk later, got to go bye love ya" Sinead said hanging up the phone

A while later I headed back home.

Sneaking up to my room until I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Where are you going Madam?" It was Frankie..

I sighed and muttered "To my room"

"Honestly, so grumpy! Well I just wanted to tell you that your parents have phoned" Frankie said, raising her eyebrow

"I'll phone them later" I replied running up the stairs

I'm so tired, so i decided to go to sleep for a bit..A little later I was woken up

"SURPRISE!" Duncan shouted

I jumped up and hugged him "Duncan!"

"Miss me?" He asked

"Of course! I said laughing

"Yeah yeah, you're bluffing" He hugged me

"How long are you staying then?" I questioned

"Just for a couple days, fancy taking me to that new coffee shop?" He suggested

I walked to college coffee with Duncan, I'm still very surprised he's here!

Jonos pov:

I was in college coffee with Bart and Neil then Ruby walked in with another bloke

"No way is Duncan back" Bart laughed

"Who's Duncan? That bloke Ruby's with?" I questioned

"It's her brother init man" Neil replied

"He went off to spain ages ago" Bart added

"Ruby's never mentioned a brother to me" I said, still very confused.

"Ouch" Bart laughed

"Shut up Bart bruv" Neil whispered

Rubys pov:

Me and Duncan had ordered drinks, then I saw Jono at the other side of the room.

I was questioning wether or not to introduce Duncan to my boyfriend, I decided to

sweeten Duncan up first.

"So Duncan, met any girls in spain yet? I laughed

"Yes loads actually. Just not had time, really busy doing stuff" He blushed

I agreed with him even though I knew he was fibbing.

"Duncan follow me" I ordered

I led Duncan to where Jono was sitting

"Duncan meet my boyfriend Jono, Jono meet my brother Duncan" I said nervously

Jono smiled and shook Duncans hand "Hi mate"

"Me and Neil are of see ya" Bart said

Duncan stared at Jono

"Duncan" I hissed

"Opps sorry! I was day dreaming. Hello" Duncan replied

Duncan and Jono started talking amongst them selfs


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later..

Ruby's pov:

Duncan left yesterday morning and I am so glad he got on with Jono well!

"Rubeh?" Sinead called from outside my bedroom door

I opened my door "Hey Sinead"

"Wow you look rough" Sinead whispered

"I feel it and all! I've been sick twice this morning" I replied

"Maybe you've caught something. Maybe Esther's germs" Sinead laughed

"Mhm" I said doubtfully

"Bart's just texted, got to go mwah!" Sinead left blowing a kiss


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later..

Jono's pov:

"Ruby, please tell me you're free later?" I asked

"Sorry babe. I'm busy" Ruby muttered

I smiled softly "Okay"

Ruby's pov:

I truly can't believe it! I really don't know what to do, so confused and scared

Stuff going round and round my head, I just want to scream!

*Text: Jono can we meet up afterall? Need to talk. R. x x*

Later on..

"Hey babe" Jono smiled

"Hi" biting my lip

"I have something to tell you" I said again before Jono could reply

"Is it good or bad?" Jono replied

"I'm not sure" I said

Jono frowned "Oh.."

"Look I'm just going to tell you because if I don't I never will. I'm pregnant"

Jono's pov:

I'm so shocked! Wasn't expecting that AT ALL!

Ruby burst into tears the moment she told me

"Hey, Hey, stop them tears, you" comforting her

"What're we going to do?" Ruby whispered holding her tears back

"We'll just take it one step at a time" I replied


End file.
